A little piece of Heaven
by SuperWoman0124
Summary: What happens to Sam while he is in Lucifer's cage? And what did Lucifer mean when he called Sammy his 'bitch? Takes place after 'Swan Songs' 5.22, and involves Samifer slash. Please Read and Review! More coming soon!
1. The Big Ass Cage in Hell

**Part One Description****: So I noticed that there are tons of Samifer stories that insinuate Lucifer torturing and raping Sam in hell, but none with direct detail as to how it all went down. 'Til now! Bear with me for the first part, yes, they are direct quotes from the show. Enjoy!**

**Oh, the full title is "A little piece of Heaven (In a big ass cage in hell)" Thank you to all my readers, and a special shoutout to My BFF Jill and his girlfriend Jesse! Also my big sister! Wouldn't be here without 'ya guys!**

* * *

**A LITTLE PIECE OF HEAVEN**

**(IN A BIG ASS CAGE IN HELL)**

"Hey, assbutt!" Castiel calls to Lucifer and Michael, distracted by Dean's rantings about needing his five minutes alone with Sam. Castiel lobs a molotov in Lucifer's direction, and for one quick moment, he is concerned it was aimed at him. It lands on Michael and Lucifer soon realizes that his big brother is gone.

"Castiel, Did you just Molotov my brother with Holy fire?" Sam hears his own voice, but the tone and pitch are unfamiliar. He attempts to come to, and open his eyes, but it feels like there are 40 pound weights holding them down. "No one dicks with Michael but me." The voice speaks again.

Sam reaches out behind the darkness. He stretches his arms wide, desperate to hold on to anything he can find. He struggles and fights, as hard as he can. He pries his eyes open, wide enough to see through the darkness. He sees Dean, perched lazily on the front of the impala, and screams Dean's name. Nothing comes out of his mouth. He sees Cas, throwing a bottle his way. He stretches out his reach farther, desperately trying to return himself to rightful owner of his own body. He sees his own hands, his own arms, bludgeoning his own brother to death. He hears his brother call out to him as his own hands land another punch to Dean's left eye. He sees the army man in the ash tray. Flashes, bright flashes appear across his mind. Laughing with his brother. Drinking a cold beer with him. Millions of memories containing the very man he was beating to death. And that's it. He's been pulled out of the darkness and he's in control again.

"It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him." Sam looks at his brother and pulls the four horseman's rings out of his back pocket. He throws them, and the portal to hell opens up like a purple black hole to nowhere. Sucking in the grass and surround area with it. Sam takes one final glance at Dean. That was the easiest way to say goodbye with no time on your hands. Dean's face saddened and he gave a slight nod. That's when Sam hears Adam calling his name.

"Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step back!"

"You're gonna have to make me!" Sam fights Lucifer to regain control, and Sam stays strong, fighting the urge to give up.

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now. It's my destiny!"

Sam looks over to his bludgeoned brother and knows what he has to do. He takes a few deep breaths and opens his arms wide, preparing for the fall into the pit. Adam grabs him but the shirt collar. They fight for purchase, and instead fall together. Sam hits something hard and is knocked out.

"Saaaammmmyyyyyy.." Sam is groggy, and he hears his name being spoken in a sing-song voice. High and loud, yet not an unfamiliar sound. "Wake up, Saaammm." He hears again. He tries to rub his hands into his closed eyes, but his hands are jerked backward with the sound of clanking metal. Sam is alarmed, and his eyes shoot open.

"There's my Sam!" Lucifer appears before Sam, in his old meat-suit, only not a spot of decay on him. Lucifer is hunched over Sam's collapsed body, and smiling. Sam looks around and sees his hands, bound by metal shackles. He can feel something tight around his neck, and he assumes it's another shackle judging by the coldness.

"_Oh shit." _Sam thinks, the words appear too loudly on his now worried face.

"That's it, Sammy. Open them peepers wide for me. Guess what? We're in hell. And now, I'm gonna make it…" Lucifer takes a step forward and pauses between each word that comes out of his mouth next. "_your…own… personal…hell." _

Lucifer almost gets a running start before lunging at Sam and landing a particularly powerful blow to Sam's stomach, making Sam cry in pain. He begins to cough, and notices blood spewing from his mouth.

"What do you want from me?" Sam screamed around the blood, swirling it to the other side of his mouth before spitting it out on the floor in front of him.

"You, Sammy?" Lucifer placed his hand on his non-existent goatee and stroked it eagerly. "I don't want much." Lucifer pulled Sam to his feet. "Maybe just to torture you until the end of time." Lucifer backed up and opened his arms up wide. "We _are_ in the pit, after all! When in Rome, I guess…"

A knife appears in Lucifer's hand and he holds it up to Sam's face. Sam examines the blade as Lucifer chuckles a deep, hearty laugh. **_Samuel Winchester_** is scrawled across the blade in a script font. The knife has Sam's fucking _name on it._ Lucifer takes the blade from his face and drags it down his chest. Lucifer tucks the blade under the very last button on Sam's shirt and pulls, taking the button with it. Lucifer began to hum "Sympathy for the Devil" as he worked. He continues to rip the buttons out and tears open the shirt, revealing Sam's bare chest. Sam huffs a breath as the cold blade scratches the sensitive skin of his stomach. Lucifer stopped humming, and looked Sam dead in the eyes.

"Pleased to meet you." He said calmly, and tilted his head to the side. "I hope you'll guess my name." his focus returned to Sam's chest, "But what's troublin' you…" he slid the knife across his skin, "is the **nature**…" Lucifer flipped the knife and dragged it roughly across Sam's skin, causing the skin to curl up around the wound. Sam looked up, trying his hardest to swallow the scream building up in his throat. "of my game."

Sam refused to scream, much to the devil's dismay. There were a couple close calls where the sound erupted into his throat, but Sam just clenched his teeth as the sound gruffly passed his lips. Lucifer had been cutting him for hours now, and the open wounds stung. Eventually there was no more room left on Sam's chest, so Lucifer sliced off Sam's pants, leaving Sam in his underwear. Sam looked over at Michael, still knocked out from the fall. He wished he had some help.

Lucifer looked displeased. He knew the younger Winchester was tough, but **_damn. _**Even Dean screamed during torture. He stared at Sam, tapping the bloody knife against his lips, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Why won't you scream? Everyone does it. Jump on the bandwagon, Sammy." Sam grit his teeth together, he glared stoically at the knife. He was becoming okay with the sting and searing pain it brought. Lucifer brought the knife to Sam's throat, pressing the dull blade into the soft fleshy lump of his adam's apple.

"Maybe I should just slit your throat, huh? Do you know what would happen if I did?"

Sam tried shaking his head, but stopped himself when he felt the sting of the blade.

"You'd come right back to me, Sammy. All one piece. Stitched back together so we can start all over again. "Lucifer lowered the silver weapon, bringing it into Sam's hip, threatening to slice his femoral artery instead. "Or maybe I'll just bleed you dry. But don't worry, Sam. I'll lap up every drop."

Sam clenched his hands into fists. He was sure the chain around his neck was at least a foot long. So he clenched his teeth and prepared for impact. He threw his skull straight into Lucifer's nose, making him shrink back in pain.

"Owww, you shit! That hurt… my feelings." Lucifer said sarcastically, then winded his fist back, and punched Sam's lights out.

Sam was in the darkness again. God, he hated this. He would rather be tortured by the devil than sit in this darkness. He felt himself lying on the ground, with a sharp pain to his cheek. This was red, hot, searing pain, unlike the dull pain he felt before. He heard something. A sizzle?

His eyes shot open. He looked around and saw the devil sliding a red knife down his cheek. His eyes filled with tears, unable to stand the pain. He finally _finally _screamed out. Lucifer's mouth dropped and he held his hands into the air. It was like this was the first scream he had ever heard.

"Leave him alone, brother."

Sam heard a dark voice creep up from the corner of the room, coming from Adam's body.

"Why would I, Michael? He's so…fun. Quiet down now, or I'll slice you up again."

Michael backed himself back into the corner and tucked his knees into his chest.

"Up there? That's your world. But down here? I can do anything I want. I've been the ruler for eons. The morning star, the devil himself. And I'm just getting started." Lucifer leaned over and got close enough to Sam's ear, looking over to Michael. "Now that we got you screaming, should we give 'im a show? I can make you feel things…" Lucifer licked the shell of Sam's ear. "feel things you wouldn't imagine."

Sam wondered what he meant. He couldn't mean…

"No…" Sam whispered, finally realizing Lucifer meant _raping _him.

"Yeah, Sammy. Like I said, your own _personal _hell."

Lucifer takes the knife and runs the dull side down Sam's already sliced open cheek. Sam winces and almost screams at the pain, but decides to hold back. He's not giving this piece of shit the satisfaction. Lucifer places his hand on Sam's chest, holding the knife in the other. He leans over Sam and licks the blood from his right, red cheek. It stings, and Lucifer's tongue is sharp and icy cold over the tattered skin. Lucifer stands straight and looks at Sam's distressed face, already knowing the answer to his next question. Lucifer leans over Sam and licks Sam's earlobe before whispering "What should I do next, Sammy? Huh? Any suggestions?"

Sam turns his head away from the devil's touch, and right into the blade pointed into his cheekbone. Any amount of pain was better than this kind of torture.

"Don't you think he's had enough, little brother?" Michael stood up and swiftly stared up into Lucifer's eyes to look at him. "You have won. You don't have to take his pride, too." He took a deep breath, and realized that inside Adam's body, he couldn't do anything.

"I took his pride away months ago, brother. I've been anticipating this situation. Waiting for it. And every night, I replayed my revenge in my head. Step by step, how I would humiliate and bring our little Sammy here to the point of begging for me to kill him." He took his hand and placed in on Sam's limp skull, twisting his fingers in Sam's long hair. "Would you like that, Sam? If I fucked you into an oblivion?"

Sam didn't embarrass himself with a reply. It didn't matter what he said. It was going to happen. The only thing he could do was make it miserable for his 'bunk buddy.' Sam did the only thing he could do. He lifted his head, stared as straight as he possibly could with a chain around his neck, and spat in Lucifer's face with a twisted look on his face.

"That's enough, Lucifer!" Michael shoved his hands into Lucifer's chest, pushing him back into Sam. "You leave the human alone, you monster."

Lucifer pushed his arm into Adam/Michael's neck, cutting off the oxygen his meat suit deeply depended on. "Michael…" Lucifer spoke calmly, furthering the force he applied on Michael's windpipe. "You should be quiet. There are all sorts of things I can do to your boy, too. You might be next, big brother." Michael's face became red with both embarrassment and lack of oxygen, and he gave a simple nod before Lucifer released his neck. Michael gave Sam a sullen nod, and he rubbed his neck where his younger brother had just had his fingers digging into it. Sam nodded back at Michael, trying desperately to thank him for his efforts. Michael returned to his previous spot in the corner, wrapping his arms around his face and pulling his knees up to his chest once again. He didn't like what his brother was doing, and he certainly didn't have to watch.

* * *

***Plays dramatic music***

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn!**

**Poor Sam! D:**

**REVIEW; Please and thank you!**


	2. A reason to give up hope

**So FYI, this is my first Non-Dean/Sam, and I always thought the Winchesters were my specialty. Apparently not. I'm very proud of this story, and I know where it's going. **

**Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews! I ****REALLY****appriciate it, guys! Keep it up!**

* * *

Lucifer then returned his attention to Sam, rubbing his icy fingers across Sam's bare chest. He tucked his fingertips into the band of Sam's boxer briefs and stared deeply into Sam's eyes.

"I think you'll like it, Sammy." Sam struggled against the devil's touch, clenching his teeth together as Lucifer started tugging his underwear down. "I'll be gentle…" He winked at Sam. "the first time."

Sam sank back into his thoughts as Lucifer slipped his hand into his underwear, flopping out Sam's flaccid cock. He fingered the head curiously, and Sam turned away. Lucifer could overpower him. _Would _overpower him, if he had to. Sam wasn't going to anything he asked willingly. Now that Sam had control over his own body, he was never going to be forced to do something again.

"Are you gonna be a good boy, Sam?" Lucifer slid his hand down Sam's cock, attempting to stiffen it.

"I'll never do anything you say. Not for guys like you." Sam spat back at him, refusing to look into the smiling fallen angel's face.

"There are no guys like me." Lucifer smirked, licking his lips gently.

"There are _always _guys like you." Sam stared straight into Lucifer's eyes, gazing into his soul; If he were to ever have one; daring for Lucifer to continue.

Lucifer got angry and slammed Sam's head into the back of the steel cage, knocking him unconscious once again.

When Sam came to, the red from the flames outside the cage glistened. They licked the side of the bars quickly, and sizzled when the flames went down. The fire burned Sam's eyes, and his eyesight was dizzying. He blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the blistering heat, stinging his wounded cheeks and chest. Sam could feel the cement floor under his knees and hands, unable to move. He was moved while he was out, and the shackles were tightened into this position. He healed slowly, the pain beginning to cease and scab over.

Lucifer was perched behind him, and when Sam lifted his head, he watched him rub his fingers over his hips and thighs.

Sam bucked his hips, unable to move away from the icy touch.

"Glad you're awake now, Sam. I would have hated to start without you."

He felt Lucifer's cock run along his crack, threatening to enter.

"Please..." Sam had finally lost hope. He began to beg, containing his tears. "Please don't do this."

"Awww, Sammy... Don't worry!" Lucifer pushed lightly into Sam's ass, catching Sam's rim. "Like I said, If you're good, I'll be gentle."

Lucifer pushed himself inside steadily and slowly, as promised. Sam grit his teeth, struggling to keep the tears from welling up in his eyes. It burned, and he tried pulling himself forward to evade the invasion. He hissed as Lucifer pushed himself farther. Sam lifted his head and had to stop himself... From moaning?

_'What?_' Sam thought. _'I... I can't believe_..."

Lucifer pushed in another inch, and stopped, giving Sam's muscles time to adjust. His thick cock buried half way into Sam, and it was one of the most uncomfortable experiences Sam had gone through, but it didn't hurt anymore. Nothing left but the sensation of fullness. Lucifer dug his fingernails deep into Sam's hips before filling Sam up another length. Lucifer moaned experimentally, leaning over to growl lustfully in the shell of Sam's ear.

"Do you like it, Sam?"

Sam ducked his head beneath his shoulders, and bit into his lower lip.

Lucifer shoved himself all the way in impatiently.

"I said," Lucifer slid out quickly and jammed himself back in, forcing Sam to growl in pain. "Do. You. Like. It?"

"Yes!" Sam groaned, instantly ashamed at his answer.

Lucifer slowed his pace and growled once again, this time you could compare it to the purr of a baby kitten trying to sleep. "Thought you would, Sam." He snapped his hips back and continued pumping slowly, reaching over Sam's voluptuous hips to touch his limp dick.

Sam tried to sigh, but caught the moan escaping his throat.

"It's okay to moan, Sammy. I won't tell anyone." Lucifer smirked almost reading his body language, and plunged himself deeply into Sam's tight hole.

"_Fuck."_ Sam rasped heavily, upset that he gave up so easily.

"That'a boy." Lucifer quickened his pace, not wanting to go too far, too fast. He wanted Sam to enjoy it, and to further his 'torture' longer. "This would be more terrible if I hadn't prepared you first."

Sam lifted his head, pushing forward on one of the Devil's thrusts. "Prepared?" Sam said around uneven breath, thoughtfully, fully unknowing by what he meant.

"I fucked you on my fingers when you were passed out, Sammy." Lucifer pushed back in and reveled at how well Sam's body was reacting. Sam's cock began to stiffen, and he tightened his grip on the swelled muscle in his hand. He began to add a slight twist to his hand when he came up the long shaft, and rubbed in the pre-come leaking from the slit. "You moaned so loud, Sam. I almost had to stop Mikey over there from taking you himself. You seemed to enjoy it quite a bit."

Sam could feel the embarrassment flush on his cheeks. He tilted his head up and looked at the corner where Michael was still there; looking away from his brother. Sam could hear the faint sobs coming from the corner, and lowered his head again.

Sam's forehead touched the cement floor, and he bucked his hips with every one of the devil's thrusts, hating himself for liking it. Lucifer breathed heavily into Sam's ear, and tightened his grip impossibly more on Sam's dick, pumping away at the slick pink skin.

One foul tear that Sam swore he wouldn't let escape fell from his eye, hitting the cement floor in front of him. This was the point in time where Sam let go. He would be in Hell with Lucifer and Michael; forever. He knew he wouldn't last long, fighting, and baring his teeth. He created an empty shell inside himself, and whatever dignity he had left crawled inside and swallowed him up. He had to give himself to the devil, physically and emotionally if he ever wanted a chance to escape this cage in one piece.

The next three words that passed Sam's lips surprised both Sam and Lucifer to all extents.

"_Fuck yeah, Lucifer." _Sam smirked, unable to get this new side to him under control. He bucked back into Lucifer's mid-thrust and swallowed him to the hilt. He hummed, and pushed himself off of Lucifer's cock, much to his surprise, and thrust himself back inside.

"Fuck me like a whore, _Luci._" Sam felt no embarrassment at this statement.

"_No regrets_." Sam's mind told him, letting himself explore these new emotions.

Lucifer was pleased at this new side of Sam, and fisted Sam's cock faster. He pumped into Sam _harderdeeperfaster. _Sam felt Lucifer's grip tighten, and felt himself getting close. He could feel Lucifer's balls tap deliciously against his in a constant routine, and it made him want to jump off a cliff. The pure fucking ecstasy was **_intoxicating_**. He had never felt anything like the fullness he felt now. He moaned pleasantly, closing his eyes, and spilling his spunk all over Lucifer's fingers, and the cold cement floor.

Lucifer felt Sam come onto his hand, he pulled it up to Sam's mouth, and shoved his finger into Sam's mouth. Sam moaned around the finger, not minding the combined taste of him and his own blood. Lucifer loved the warmness of Sam's mouth on his icy digit, and before he knew it, he was spilling his demon spawn into Sam's greedy ass, clinging onto him as he throbbed.

Lucifer collapsed on top of Sam; huffing large breaths onto Sam's sweat sheen back.

"I haven't fucked anyone like that since Adolf Hitler." Lucifer let out a breathy laugh, and pulled himself out of Sam's hole, come escaping, and dripping down Sam's thigh.

Sam couldn't help himself from laughing as Lucifer fell beside Sam on his back, rolling around on the cold floor. Sam stayed where he was, and looked at Lucifer in a whole new way. Lucifer had opened him to a new world of pain, and pleasure. He tortured him endlessly for hours, yet gave him such a tender gift. Sam felt stronger, lighter, and more in control of his body than ever.

"What are you playing at?" Sam said calmly, looking down onto his own blood on the floor.

Lucifer rolled onto his side and was so close to Sam's face. Lucifer's lips brushed against his and it send a strange shiver down Sam's spine.

"What do you mean?"

"First you slice me up, then you fuck me?" There was no anger in Sam's voice, but he could feel it bubbling inside of his chest, quickening his heartbeat once more.

Lucifer chastely kissed Sam, barely lasting three seconds. He reached around Sam and undid the lock around his neck, releasing the tight hold it had on Sam's neck. He sat up and did the same for his ankles, and hands.

"I had to break you, Sam. When cutting you up didn't work, I had to move to… more drastic measures." Lucifer smirked as Sam collapsed onto the floor, his weary muscles screaming in pain at the stretch. "Your brother was willing to tell me anything after we started cutting limbs off… especially…" Lucifer looked down at Sam's body, marveling at the muscular heap before him, and chuckled. "his genitals, but you didn't tell me jack. Your brother seems to pride himself on those. Maybe I should have tried that first…" Lucifer seemed to mumble more to himself, making mental notes. "Plus, you kept passing out. And I don't know what you know about me, but I'm awfully impatient. "

Sam's anger started to cease as his muscles started to click back into their normal routine. He laid face first into the cement, curled into the tightest ball he could manage. Sam wanted to die. He wanted deeply to lie in his torturer's arms, and just be okay with what just happened. He also wanted to fight back, but he knew his spent body didn't have the strength.

He gave in. He rolled over and tucked himself tightly into the curves of Lucifer's body, letting the devil hold him. Lucifer hummed lightly, slinging his arm around Sam.

"Knew you'd come 'round."

* * *

**More to come soon!**

**XOXO**


	3. Day 36 in the Pit

**This is getting more and more difficult to write. I would have to say I'm more of a "Dean girl" but I can relate more to Sam, and decribing him getting sliced apart every day is very hard for me to do.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part Three: Day 36 in the cage**

Sam was beginning to lose count of the days. Why was he counting anyway?

He woke up the same way every single day. Shackled to the side of the cage, like an animal. Lucifer sat beside Michael, taunting him and to defy him again and whispering little threats into his ear so he could have a reason to slice up the innocent archangel. Sam had heard nothing from Michael, except the silent sobs he let out when Lucifer decided to tear Sam apart.

Sam was adjusting to the monotony of interrogation, getting used to the routine. Burn, cut, slice, and bleed. Heal; repeat. The only thing that had changed on an everyday basis was the sex. Sam actually looked forward to it. Every day, Lucifer became more demanding in his sexual exploration, and Sam obeyed, knowing that it would be worse if he didn't. Lucifer hadn't gone as far as to cut off limbs, but he threatened enough for Sam to give in. Sam was a slave. And the worst part was, he knew it.

"Get on your knees." Lucifer commanded, reaching to the back of Sam's neck, releasing the pin that held the cuff together. Sam huffed out a rugged and labored breath; his mind was still reeling from having his aorta cut, and waking up all healed. Lucifer had a pattern. When he sliced Sam, the tent in his jeans tightened, revealing that torturing others turned him on. Then as soon as Sam died, and woke up healed, Lucifer would automatically turn to Sam sexually.

Sam obeyed, dropping to his knees with a sullen look on his face. He had only had to do this once in his time here, and he found out fast he wished The Devil would just get it over with. So he tried to tighten his hold on Lucifer's cock to make him come faster, but it still lasted hours. Or at least it felt like hours.

"Open your mouth." Lucifer bent his gaze to the young man before him, and lightly put his hand beneath Sam's jaw, feeling his jaw bones crack with fleshy newness. Sam opened his mouth and closed his eyes tightly. He hated the way Lucifer tasted in his mouth.

"_If I get outta here, I'm gonna gargle mouthwash for months." _Sam thought to himself, hiding the silent chuckle he allowed himself to have.

"Suck." Lucifer popped the button on his jeans and pulled the fly down. He shook his hips to get his pants down to his hips, and Sam stared directly into Satan's fleshy thick cock.

Lucifer slid his hand up to the back of Sam's head and danced his fingers in Sam's hair, clenching and unclenching his fist.

Sam reluctantly leaned over and wrapped his lips around the head of Lucifer's dick, sucking him deep into his throat. He listened to the receiver moan, and felt his knees weaken. Sam sucked, tonguing the underside of the slick muscle, and found himself moaning, out of habit. But for reasons unknown to him, he didn't stop himself. Instead, he sucked Lucifer deeper into his throat, and deep throated what was left. He felt the slight tickle of Lucifer's maintenance pubic hair on the curve of his nose, and felt Lucifer twinge inside of his throat. He gagged, released the cock, freeing his passage for oxygen his lungs denied him. He coughed deeply, a wet cough passing his lips.

"It's okay if you take a second, Sammy. Don't want you dyin' on me again." Lucifer smirked and twirled a particularly long strand of hair cascading down Sam's face out of his way. The corner of Sam's mouth tucked downward, assuring himself once again that this would be over soon. Lucifer would let him sleep after this.

Sam peered over to the corner and looked at Michael. Looking intently and straight at Sam, Michael gulped, not even blinking. Lucifer watched Sam's curiosity peek, and noticed Michael. Michael's eyes instantly turned away, clearly knowing he was warned if he watched Lucifer's daily routine.

Lucifer turned from Sam, and stared straight at Michael. Lucifer noticed the dirt flaked on Michael's face and hands. He had looked like he was tortured, as opposed to Sam. His clothes were tattered and torn, and Lucifer could see the tear stains in the filth on his face.

"What are you doing, Michael?" Lucifer bent down in front of his older brother, reaching his hand up to pat his right cheek. He followed through with his action, and Michael flinched. "Why're you so shy all of a sudden?"

Michael mumbled something under his breath, too close to a whisper for Sam to hear. "Let's make you a bit more comfortable, hmm?"

Lucifer snapped his fingers and in an instant Michael had a shiny meat hook violently plummeted into his chest. Sam watched on as Michael's face turned from nothing to shock in 3.5 seconds. Michael was lifted up and attached to the ceiling. He hung there, clawing into the hook, trying to pull it out with no avail. Michael simply looked at Lucifer with pain and agony in his eyes, reaching his open hand out for help.

"Brother..." he gasped. "Please..."

Lucifer returned his attention to Sam and looked down at him.

"Shouldn't have peeked." the smirk on Lucifer's face made Sam want to vomit right there. Lucifer had never looked more like an evil thing when he smirked down at Sam. "Keep goin', Sammy."

"It's _Sam_." Sam shot Lucifer a look of rage and punched him squarely in the testicles. Lucifer leaned over in pain, a mixture of laughter and pain passing his lips as he held tightly to his ribcages.

"Okay," he said, standing up and still chuckling. "I deserved that. _Sam_." he rolled his eyes. "Keep sucking."

"No." Sam stood on his feet, and held his stature. He tried extremely hard to stand straight up to show his authority over the devil.

"Ooohhhh." Lucifer mocked, moving an inch closer to Sam's face. "I like it when you get all macho. Got anything else?"

Sam stood silently, breathing deeply with no response.

Lucifer curled his arm back and punched Sam in the jaw, sending him whirling into the back of the cage. He blinked a couple of times; sure he was bleeding from the back of the head, and passed out once again.

When he came to with his face on the ground, he felt a warmth on his face. A strange glowing warmth that fire couldn't cause. He picked his arms up to get up and felt a cool breeze. He was outside. His head shot up sharply, and he sat up.

"_What the hell? Where the hell am I? Wait…" _His thought process caught up with him as he was back at the Stull Cemetery in Kansas where his time in the pit had started. "_I'm out of the pit? How? Why? Who cares!"_ His mind screamed victoriously.

* * *

**Yay! Sam is outta that darned pit. Finally! *wipes sweat off of brow***

**But what'll happen when Sam starts seeing things when he gets the parts of his soul back?**

**We'll find out in the next segment of: A Little Piece of Heaven, coming soon to theatres near you!**

**I wish. **

**THANKS! Please keep up the AWESOME reviews and stuff guys!**

**XOXO**


	4. Hallucinations are the mind's way of say

**Okay, sooo this is where the AU comes in. It's not changed much, but for this story, we're just gonna imagine that whole "Cas is God" thing doesn't exist. Mkay?**

* * *

**Part Four: Hallucinations are your mind's way of saying "The end."**

"Time. You know that quote "Time heals?" That quote is utter bullshit. When Sam got out of hell and came to me, you wanna know what I thought?" Dean placed his beer down on Bobby's coffee table a little too hard, and sat back on the couch. He eyed Bobby curiously who was watching his every move.

"I thought, Hmm, maybe we can change. Maybe I can give him the life he never had. And instead, I go through all this, get his soul back, and all of a sudden he falls apart again?" Dean knows that Bobby will always listen to Dean bitch. Dean isn't much of a sharing and caring kind of person, but when he is, it's always important. So Bobby shuts his mouth, chugs his beer, and watches Dean explode.

"We just can't get a break." Dean sits back up and takes a long pull of his beer, empting the last of the contents into his open mouth. "Want another?"

"Nah," Bobby nods. "After the day we've had, I'm switchin' to the hard stuff."

Dean and Bobby stand up at the same time, Dean to the fridge, Bobby to his desk. They don't talk anymore that night, but Sam's brain has other ideas.

"No!" Sam says as loud as he can and wakes himself out of another nightmare. His eyes shoot open, and he realizes he's hyperventilating. When he doesn't see flames, he begins to calm himself down. _Deep breath. One, Two, Three. Exhale. Again. _Sam sits up, and rubs his eyes, knowing he is still in Bobby's spare bedroom. He has to stop his knees from shaking, and he tries his hardest to get a grip. It had been a week since he started to remember things, and the nightmares were becoming more and more vivid.

He stands up, and looks at the alarm clock. _1:32_. He'd only been sleeping for 20 minutes this time. He gives up on sleep for the night, and grabs his duffel. He pulls at the zipper and digs through the contents. He pulls out his Taurus model 98 9mm with mother of pearl grip and sets it beside him on the bed. He lets out a long sigh, and goes to the lighted desk across the room. Time to clean the guns again.

"_Sammy." _

He's startled out of a sleep, and realizes he passed out while at the desk. He rubs his eyes again, trying to get the blurriness from creeping up on his vision. He looks around the dark room, franticly.

"Who's there?" He booms loudly, sure that Dean is messing with him. He gets up, leaving the remnants of the disassembled 9mm on his desk. He creeps around the room on his tiptoes, years of practice making him an expert. He inspects the room, and then stands still, positive that he wasn't dreaming the strange whispering of his name.

He goes to the closet, and grips tightly to the door handle, flinging it open in the speed of light.

Nothing.

He opens every drawer, every cabinet. To find nothing. He runs his hands through his hair, too tired to really find an answer to this unasked question. He crawls back into bed and pulls the covers up to his chest, leaving the gun in pieces.

**The Next Day**

"Can you hand me that three quarter wrench?" Dean is under the Impala, fixing whatever he can underneath and Sam is sitting on the cooler, doing his best to be the best little brother and hand him whatever tools he needs. Sam digs through the various toolboxes beside him, and finds the three quarter wrench, placing it in Dean's open palm.

"So," Dean says from under the car, wrenching into it. "You okay, and everything?"

Sam nods, taking a quick swig from his beer. "Yeah, man. I'm… great."

"That scares me that you're great."

Sam scoffs, unsure if any answer he had given would have made Dean happy.

"Why does that scare you?"

"Socket wrench…" He opens another empty palm, and Sam searches for it. "Because I wouldn't be. Hell, I _wasn't._ And your trip to the pit made mine look like Candyland."

Sam digs, and decides it's not here.

"No socket wrench. Think it's in the basement."

"Hurry back!" Dean states as Sam gets up to get it.

He walks into Bobby's house, and the cold air hits his face. The mixture of sweat and cold on his face almost make him nauseous, but he keeps walking until he finds the basement door.

He bounds down the steps and stops himself when he hits the bottom, sure not to crash right into the shelves that stand there. He shifts some tools, moving past a circular saw, a crowbar, some screwdrivers, then, aha! There it is. Sam smiles at his small achievement, and turns around, the smile instantly leaving his face in horror. Meat hooks. Exactly like the one that Michael had been impaled on before he left the pit. It had been a year. Was Michael still on one of those? Sam's mind raced with millions of thoughts as he looked at the shiny red devices in terror. He lifted the socket wrench in one hand, feeling a ragged breath pass his lips.

"Meat hooks, really? Sam tried his hardest to laugh, just in case this was a cruel, cold practical joke. He backed up to reach for some kind of leverage, and felt a sharp pain slice into his hand. He jerked his palm up in pain and looked back at the hooks, still hanging from the ceiling. He felt the blood gushing out of the shattered glass in his hand, and the last thing he heard before he passed out was the socket wrench hitting the floor.

"_Sammmy."_ Sam heard Lucifer's voice, and felt the icy breath ghosting up his face, and back down to his lips. He couldn't move, and he felt a stinging pain in his hand.

"Sammy." He heard more clearly this time, and shot his eyes open.

It was Dean, propped in front of him with a worried look on his face.

"Sammy," He spoke again. "You alright?"

Sam bent his arm at his elbow and looked at the sight of the pain. It was red and swollen, and stitched. The cut was in the shape of a sideways 'V' and the black stitches stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Yeah," Dean rubbed the back of his head. "I had to stitch you up while you were sleepin'. Good thing, too. You squirm too much." Dean reached his hand out and took Sam's hand in his own, running his fingertip down the wound. "What the hell happened down there, Sammy?"

Sam's eyebrows furrowed, thinking back to what really did happen. He remembered red. Red and raw, blood and pain.

"Nothin', De. Just-" Sam let out an even sigh. "slipped, I guess."

Sam attempted to sit up from the day bed and felt dizzy. Dean gave him a light push to the shoulder and Sam went down willingly.

"You should rest. No rush. Just got your land legs back, no need to get back on your feet just yet."

Sam did the best he could to genuinely smile, wanting to thank Dean for taking care of him. When the smile came out more like a frown, he decided to vocalize it.

"Thanks, Dean."

Dean slapped Sam's shoulder and stood up.

"It's what I'm here for, dude."

**Later that Night**

Sam tried to sleep again. He laid sideways on his bed, he knees tucked into his chest. He held his wounded hand diligently, for the first time, wishing he was back in the cage so it would heal already. He closed his eyes, and dreamed of nothing but nightmares.

"_Sammy._" A strange voiced echoed into his ears, and his eyes shot open. He saw the devil, perched on the edge of a chair 4 feet in front of him. Sam immediately slammed his eyes back shut, wanting the cruel jokes his mind was playing on him to just go away.

"Oh, Sam. That's just rude." Sam kept his eyes shut, and began to whisper 'wake up wake up wake up.' "Didn't you miss me?" Lucifer's voice slithered like a snake into Sam's memory and a thousand flashes of slices and rape sessions appeared before his eyes.

Sam sat up and looked at The Shining Star, perched in his room.

"You're in the cage. You didn't get out. _I KNOW _you didn't get out." Was all Sam could say. Lucifer simply shrugged and held his hands up in the air.

"But I'm here!" He stretched his arms out above his head, a tired yawn escaping his throat.

"I don't _want _you here." Sam stood up and opened the door, signaling for the fallen angel to leave his company. "Leave."

Lucifer smirked, and his eyes shot through Sam.

"Make me."

"Fine." Sam walked to Lucifer and pulled up on his arm, flinging him outside of his room. He collapsed back on the bed, sure he would leave peacefully.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sammy." Sam opened his eyes once again and found Lucifer exactly where he was before he booted him out. "All this…" Lucifer's arms spread out wide, signaling the room. "It's all in your head, man. You're still in the cage… With me." Lucifer pointed to himself and left his perch, walking over to Sam's bed. He leaned over Sam and licked the shell of Sam's ear, before whispering with icy breath along the saliva coated tissue, sending a shiver straight down Sam's back.

"No." Sam stated before continuing. "I…" His face twisted up as he looked at Lucifer who was standing over him, smirking. "I got out. I've _been _out. For a year and a half."

"All my little game, kid." He flopped down beside Sam, and ran his hand down Sam's back, the pseudo-comfort making Sam want to vomit all over his socked feet.

"Prove it." Sam said confidently, harshly swallowing the bile that threatened to escape his mouth.

Before Sam even had a second to think, Lucifer was straddling his lap with his hands in Sam's, pushing him down into the mattress. He mashed his lips into Sam's, poking his cold tongue onto Sam's bottom lip. Sam fought back and bit the tip of the prodding tongue, struggling to be free of Lucifer's inhuman strength. Sam did the best he could to go slack, not accepting the kiss as easily as Lucifer had planned. But Lucifer kept poking and prodding his tongue at Sam's closed lips and Sam's jaw started to hurt at the pressure. Sam parted his lips softly to breathe, and Lucifer took full advantage at the change. He slid his tongue deep into Sam's mouth, as if he were trying to remember the arrangement of every inch of his mouth. He swiped his tongue across Sam's, springing it to life. Sam couldn't help but give in, but hell, it was _habit. _

Sam pushed against Lucifer's hands, begging for control of his own hands. He was being pinned, and Sam knuckles _ached_ at how much pressure Lucifer was applying. Lucifer broke from the kiss after what felt like hours and only backed his face away from Sam's about an inch. Sam could feel Lucifer's frozen breath on his face, and Lucifer smirked. He finally _finally_ let go of Sam's hands and let him sit up, but didn't get off his lap.

"Proof enough?" Lucifer smirked and winked at Sam once, leaning down to kiss the bridge of Sam's nose.

Sam threw Lucifer off of him and onto the bed.

"Fuck you." a wild blush spread across his face and he palmed the crotch of his pants, taming the hard-on tented in his boxer shorts.

"Maybe you might, you keep talkin' like that." Lucifer sat up and looked Sam directly in the eyes, baring his teeth like the sex-crazed demon he was.

**The next day**

Sam awoke angry, sleepy stinging eyes a constant bother, threatening to close every time Sam got a spare second to relax.

His body was still recuperating from the last day's exciting events but something, he knew, was just off. Not only was Lucifer tightly on his heels, following him everywhere he went, unable to shake him, but for some reason, Lucifer no longer felt like a threat. Not an immediate one, anyway. Sam quickly searched the whole house, and both Dean and Bobby were gone. Still sleeping, out on a hunt, Sam wasn't sure, but he knew he had to rid the house of the devil before they came home.

Sam turned a corner quickly escaping into Bobby's kitchen, and he went for the silverware drawer pulling out the first silver knife he could find.

"Tryinta shake me, Sammy? Told ya, I ain't goin' anywhere." Sam could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He had one chance to plunge this silver into his heart and kill him off for good. Or at least make him leave him alone.

Sam turned and saw fear and shock on the fallen angels face for the very first time. Sam pushed the knife as far as it would go. It sliced into his skin like butter, and he held onto the hilt that was pushed into his ribcage. Lucifer stared down, mouth agape.

"Sam, why?" Lucifer shed one single tear and it cascaded down his face. Sam almost felt sorry. _Almost._ Sam stood there, watching his torturer bleed on the floor, a mass now forming below his feet. Lucifer stood in front of Sam, clawing at the knife jutting out of his chest, before he let his head sink, and Sam heard a rumble forming in the devil's chest. Lucifer broke out in a full maniacal laughter, lifting his head to bear his teeth. "Really, Sammy?" Lucifer flicked the knife in his chest, and it vibrated like a tuning fork. "You think this little thing will even _hurt_ me? I'm in your noggin, Sam." Lucifer knocked his fist against Sam's skull, making Sam wince. "You can't hurt me."

Lucifer pulled the knife out and flipped it in his hand, offering it to Sam. The blood covered his hand, and dripped down his wrist.

"Try again, if you want."

"Wait, you're in my head?" Sam's brows furrowed, finally realizing that what he's experiencing may all be inside his noodle.

"Whoops." Lucifer chuckled, and threw the knife across the room, the blade stuck in the cabinet beside him.

* * *

**And I also noticed Sam passes out a lot in this story. But it seems right. So I'll keep it. :P**


	5. Knowing When to Stop

**Sorry it took so freggin' long to update! I've been really trying to pump out chapters of Stars In Your Eyes because it's getting to the really good part. Xo Please Read, review and favorite! This is my most popular story by one visitor!**

**Sorry it's so short, but stay tuned and ENJOY!**

**Part Five: Knowing When To Stop**

Lucifer carried on with his charades, bugging Sam every second of every day, convincing him this whole world, Dean, Bobby, this house, was all a hallucination. Only Lucifer was real.

Lucifer began waiting for the perfect moments to talk and scare the holy hell out of Sam, making him constantly on edge. In his shower this morning, the devil did nothing but reminisce about missing his screams that fell sheepishly from Sam's mouth when the devil dipped into him for the first time, every time.

At lunch, he sat across Dean and Sam tried to retain his anger and keep a straight face as Lucifer killed Dean over and over. Nothing he hadn't experienced before, but that didn't mean it hurt any less to watch. Dean rattled on, talking about god knows what, when Lucifer took a nine iron to the back of Dean's skull. About after the hundredth swing, Sam stopped flinching. Lucifer stopped and sat down on a stool, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Sammy." Lucifer hissed. Sam picked up a book and opened it, and began to try to read. Dean finished his beer and walked into the kitchen, not questioning as to why Sam had picked up a book. It was in his nature.

An hour had passed, and Sam kept focus, ignoring Lucifer as he belted out Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. The whole thing; 20 times. Sam kept his nose in his book. Dean never returned to the study and Sam was sure he had gone out to fix the last bits of the impala.

Another hour passed, and Sam was beginning to become irate with Lucifer, who was now singing (including loudly mimicking guitar riffs) Freebird. Dean came back inside and started cooking spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, in the room next to Sam. Sam tried to push out the sound, tried to focus, but with mullet rock ringing in his ears, he just couldn't seem to.

And Lucifer knew it. So he gave one last push to make Sam crawl into his arms and just make it all stop.

"Remember all the rough sex?" Lucifer tries to get a rise from Sam, being ignored for the last three hours wasn't suiting him. He got up from his stool and walked over to Sam, leaning over the sofa and into his ear. "Course you do. I think you're coming in your pants just thinkin' 'bout it. Oh, you screamed so good for me while I sliced you up, but it was the sex that made those vocal cords sing." Sam picked his book back up as blush spread across his face, trying his hardest to block out the whispering Devil in his ear. With Dean in the other room, he couldn't afford to have a hard on during his 'mental breakdown.'

"Hey, remember when…" Lucifer paused, his finger raised to his chin. He dipped back down and went back to whispering in Sam's ear. "We were in the cage and I would fuck you until you were on the very fucking brink of coming? Then I'd stop, just to hear you beg for more?" Lucifer got impossibly closer to the shell of Sam's ear. Sam shivered at the feeling of Lucifer's breath running lightly across the back of his neck. "Remember when you used to beg me to fuck you like a whore?" Sam shivered, and yes, he did remember. Vividly. "You were such a cockslut in the cage for me; I can't imagine what you're like without me constantly fucking you." Sam had had enough.

"Shut up. Go back to singing bad music." Sam said through gritted teeth, mindful that Dean was just a room away.

"No way, Sammy. Not when this torture is more… delicious. I bet you want me, Sammy. I bet you miss my cock slidin' into that hot…tight-"

"I said, shut up!" Sam said louder now, and Lucifer was gone.

Dean poked his head in, Hot Rod magazine in his hands from the kitchen. "You say somethin', Sammy?"

Sam looked around before adjusting the bandage on his hand, forcing his thumb into it.

"Nah," He said not too convincingly. "I didn't say anything."


End file.
